


First Time

by hellagayboxers



Category: Jersey Boys - Gaudio/Crewe/Brickman/Elice
Genre: AU, M/M, Prostitution, Sex Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4196730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellagayboxers/pseuds/hellagayboxers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There he was, standing on the street corner, like he did every Friday night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

There he was, standing on the street corner, like he did every Friday night.

When Tommy first saw him, he didn’t really think anything of it.  He’d just assumed that the man was taking a smoke break.  But nearly every evening Tommy passed by that that corner, he was there, leaning against the street lamp with a cigarette in between his lips.  Odd, yes, but only until he saw a shifty eyed stranger hand him a few bills, then pull him into their car did he put the pieces together.  

A prostitute.  Of course.

Never having seen a male prostitute before, he gave himself some slack for not having come to the conclusion earlier.  But this was a bad neighborhood, and he’d seen plenty of ladies of the night strutting their stuff, so it didn’t really surprise him.  It just made him think.

And  _want._

Tommy felt his throat go dry as his fingers tightened around the disorganized wad of bills in his jacket pocket.  Was he really going to do this?  He took a few tentative steps toward the corner, toward the street lamp, toward the…prostitute.  Before speaking up, he cleared his throat. “Hey.”

The man didn’t budge.

“Hey!”  He jumped, and Tommy cringed.  Maybe, he mused, he should keep it down while trying to hire a prostitute.

But the man seemed nonplussed as he casually glanced behind him, his eyes settling on Tommy.   He pulled the cigarette away from his mouth and blew a perfect smoke ring.  “What do you want kid?”  

“What do you think?”  Tommy took a step closer, using a smirk to hide his extreme nervousness.  As the prostitute’s eyes traveled up and down his body, he felt that facade crack, and he knew the man could see right through him.  “I…I-I wanna get to know you a little better.”

The man put on a smirk of his own as he finally turned around to face him.  “What’s your name?”

“T…”  He hesitated, stopping to think for a few seconds.  “Tommy.”

The man nodded ever so slowly.  “Tommy.”  He quietly repeated, savoring the sound. Then his lips curled up into a smile.  His teeth were a little offset, but that only served to add a hint of cuteness to his already handsome face.  “Nice to meet you, Tommy.  Call me Nick.”  He extended his hand and Tommy grabbed it, shaking it weakly.  When Nick brought his hand near his face and gently pressed his lips against his knuckles, Tommy thought he was going to swoon.  “So, what’s your pleasure?”

“I dunno.” Tommy shrugged, trying to stay nonchalant.  “What do you got?”

Nick chuckled and took a step closer, trailing his index finger down Tommy’s chest, down his stomach, and hooked into his belt.  “Whatever you can handle.”

Tommy swallowed hard.  Fuck.  He was really doing this.  “I-I got money.”  He choked out, and Nick just laughed.

“Yeah, that would help some.”  He held out his hand, and Tommy dropped the wad of cash into his palm.  After a few seconds of counting, Nick nodded, shoving the bills into his pocket.  “You got a place?”

Shit.  Tommy’s face paled.  He hadn’t thought of that.  “Ah, no, should I?”  

Nick took his eyes off of Tommy, and refocused on something behind him.  “I’m sure we can work something out.”  Tommy blinked, then glanced behind him, following Nick’s gaze.  He couldn’t help but bite his lip when he saw exactly what Nick was referring to.  An alley.

Sex with a stranger-no, not just a stranger, a  _prostitute_ \- in a dark alley where anyone could stumble across them?  That would be a new low.  Tommy desperately tried to talk himself out of this.

And in doing so, he realized that he’d never been this turned on in his life.

Eventually he just gave in.  “Sounds like a fuckin’ party.  Lead the way.”  

Nick gave him a wolfish grin and pulled him along by his belt.  They turned the corner, and Tommy found himself stumbling over stray trash and cardboard boxes littered all over the ground.  Once he was satisfied with how deep they were, Nick slammed him into the wall and kissed him roughly.  A shudder traveled down his spine as their mouths meshed together perfectly.  Finally they pulled away, and if he didn’t know any better, Tommy would say Nick was just as turned on as he was.  “You ready for this, kid?”

Tommy gave him a smirk and slid a hand inside of his tight shirt.  “Fuck yeah, I am.”

Nick’s hand tugged at his belt, sliding it out of its loops and tossing it onto the ground.  “Good.”  Their lips connected once more, and Tommy turned to putty in his hands.

One thing was definitely not for certain.  He wasn’t sure if this was the best decision of his life, or his worst.

Guess he’d just have to wait and see.

**Author's Note:**

> psst if you ever want to send any prompts my way just go to nickymacioci.tumblr.com and i'll see what i can do vov


End file.
